The Invisible Sky
by Nizzy
Summary: Skylar Binx, a young mutant who's cellular structure can become transparent, finds herself thrust into the new world of the Xavier Institute. Romance, German, and Top Ramen, this fic's got it all! ~*Ch2 Up!*~
1. Late At Night

A.N.- Yes, this fic does indeed have a romance between John (Pyro) and my original character. (I guess that was supposed to be some sort of warning or something.dunno.) Some of you may, and probably are telling yourself "Merry-Sue! Merry-Sue!", but let me just assure that I know we all have our little fantasies with cannon characters, I, like many others, have just chosen to write a fic about them. And if you're scoffing to yourself, and choose to flame this piece of writing, I'll just use it heat up last nights' meatloaf. And just because I'm me, and I can, I'm going to spoil some stuff for you, the relationship doesn't work because as we all know, Pyro goes to the Brotherhood. I kind of wanted to use that as a plot device. Okay, I think I'm done rambling now. ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Introduction: Hello, my name is Skylar Binx. I'm just a 14 year-old girl, struggling with everyday teen issues, exactly like every other teenage girl. Looks, boys, friends, school, they are all the leading factors in my life, exactly like every other teenage girl. I belong to an average middle-class all-American family, like most other families where I live. But this doesn't make me normal. I was never normal. Do you think having the mutant gene exempts me from the human race? I was, for the entirety of my life, brought up to believe this. A group slowly increasing in number, us mutants were treated differently, treated like the outsiders we were if discovered. I see what happens to mutants on the news. Just last week a mutant, capable of seeing through people, a kind of x-ray vision, was beaten to death by 3 highschool seniors. He was 16, and his power had nothing to do with it, I'm sure. They did it because of racism, fear, mistrust, afraid that, us mutants, pose a threat to the rest of society, taking lives into their own hands, like some sort of God, and killing for what they believe are just reasons. I don't want to be a victim of hate, and fear. That is why I hid my abilities from everyone I knew, until the night of December thirty first, 2002. After that night, I lost the trust and perhaps even love my family. They say that the love of a mother is unconditional. Yeah, well you can stick it up your ass. Because as far as I'm concerned, no one ever loved a freak, and what irks me the most is that I never changed. I was still the same old Sky from before they found out, same face, hair, and body, same sarcasm and wit. And after 14 long years, I lost everything on the count of being the thing they detested and protested against. They put me right on the other side of the fence, with the rest of 'em, family or not. But I don't hate my parents. At least for me it's hard to hate people you've been dependant on for 14 years. I just wish they knew that the understanding and indiscriminant compassion they instilled in me was all a waste. If you don't practice your beliefs, what good is it to say you believe them? If I could tell them anything right now, I'd say, "I have a heart, like you, a brain like you. Weather you like it or not, I am one half of each of you. I have the capacity to learn, and love, to smile and frown. But unfortunately I have one advantage. I will never be as blind as you, and I will never judge human worth like you."  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Skylar sat, slouching back on the long soft couch in a small rarely used room. One dim lamp was lighting the pages of the thick book propped up on her stomach. She had trouble sleeping in her new and strange world. Though the Xavier Institute was welcoming enough, there was something about it that made the back of her neck tingle, a coldness in the atmosphere that had her walking down the halls at a hurried pace. She couldn't sleep; she wouldn't, not after the night of the accident.  
To wash a way the hurt and temporarily numb the coldness, Sky read, currently lost in the fantastical world of Ann Rice. She began to mumble the words from her book out loud, all outer and inner senses enthralled. It wasn't until John that she was even aware of the real world around her.  
"What are you doing?"  
Sky jumped slightly, slamming shut the book. She looked up to see him leaning against the inside of the doorway, arms folded across his chest.  
"Nothing."  
Sky answered quickly, haphazardly tossing the book down on the small oak table next to her. John smiled and walked into the room, taking a seat next to Sky. He rested his elbow on the back of the couch, the low light playing with shadows on his face. He shook his head.  
"You really need to relax."  
Sky shifted nervously in her seat, absently adjusting her watch so the face was on top of her pale wrist.  
"Why are you up so late?"  
He inquired, scooting towards her. She felt she could ask him the same question, but she coyly turned her head away.  
"Can't sleep." was her simple answer.  
He gently grasped her chin, turning her face towards his. He leaned forward, grayish green eyes illuminated.  
"Me either, too busy thinking about you."  
"Why me?"  
Skylar whispered, unable to believe his words. No guy had ever liked Sky. They all went straight for her sister. She was the pretty one, she was the normal one, and she had the bubbly personality most guys liked. John answered with a kiss, strong and passionate. Sky gave in, and blushed when he broke away. She was glad it was so dark, he would not notice.  
"Go with me."  
He stated calmly, running a hand through his smooth brown hair. Sky smiled, slightly confused.  
"Go with you? Where?"  
"Anywhere, to the movies. Tomorrow."  
She looked down, a buried memory surfacing, painful, one she didn't want to remember. But sky didn't let it, and she looked at him again.  
"Why should I?"  
She cocked an eyebrow. It was a genuine statement, and she wished to know his intentions. He put his hand on her cheek.  
"You're so cold. I want to keep you warm."  
His hand pushed a small lock of stray hair behind her ear. She placed her hand on top of his. It was so soft and warm. Sky wanted nothing more than to be held in his gently welcoming grasp.  
"Okay."  
She found herself saying with a goofy smile. Would this be her first date? A pleasurable chill ran up her body at the thought.  
"Oh."  
She suddenly recalled that the professor had scheduled for her to start training in the danger room. Sky wasn't really the aggressive type, but it seemed kind of exciting. Marie had described it to her as this huge room under the ground with different battle sequences to practice using each person's mutation as a defense. John's expression changed.  
"What is it?"  
He looked concerned. The first time she had seen him abandon the slightly arrogant expression he always wore. She shook her head, not realizing at first what he was asking.  
"Oh, can we see a matinee in the morning? I got signed up for my first danger room training."  
He sighed, looking somewhat relieved. Did he thing that she was going to say she couldn't go with him? Sky didn't know, but it was awkward having such control over his emotions.  
"Yeah, that's fine. The danger room huh? I'm on level 6 you know."  
Sky smiled inwardly. She knew he was trying to show off.  
"Oh really?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Well, at my old school, I won gold medal for track. I ran five miles in half an hour; trained for two whole months." She knew it wasn't a huge accomplishment, but it was the only thing she had, the only thing she'd ever done to be proud of. 


	2. Blue Elf

A.N.- Sorry for all the dialogue in this chapter. Hehe.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
"Oh there you are!"  
  
Sky and John both jumped as a boy slightly older than Sky ran into the room. He spoke to John, but the whole while, he stared at Skylar, as if she were an infectious virus.  
  
"John, the professor wants to talk to you. Um."  
  
He paused for a moment, slightly squinting, as if trying to see into Sky. Sky stared back at him. He broke the gaze and looked quickly back to John, finishing his thought.  
"Immediately."  
  
"I'm coming, jeez. Why now, can't he wait till morning?"  
  
The boy frowned, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"He can't wait till morning, you're awake now."  
  
John scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He stood up and followed the boy to the door. Turning around he smiled, and pointed at Sky.  
  
"So tomorrow, 9:00. I'll meet you in the rec. room?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Sky replied dreamily. But the thought came to her then that she had made a promise to Marie and Kurt that they could to with her on her first date. Sky figured that this definitely qualified, and before John left she called to him.  
  
"Oh! Would you mind if Marie and Kurt came along? I kind of promised them that-"  
  
John absently waved his hand at her.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever, it's fine."  
  
His last words kind of trailed off as he sped down the hall away from her. It seemed kind of odd the Prof. Xavier would want to talk with any student this late at night. But Sky thought no more of it, figuring that it really wasn't any of her business, and if she really wanted to know, she could ask him tomorrow.  
  
She let out a long slow breath. Her first date. Picking up her book she decided she should get some rest, after all, tomorrow would be a busy day. She lingered in the doorway, swinging her weight against the frame, as if in some sort of stupor, a lust stricken child, feeling the rush of happy anticipation for the first time. The night could last into eternity if she let it, never letting the lifting sensation cease. She took in a deep breath, stretching an arm into the air, fingertips brushing the wood. And with a heavy yawn, she looked at her watch; 10:37. It wasn't that late, not to her and her nocturnal habits anyway, and at that she started down the hall at a lazy shuffling pace, in no hurry, as if seeing her surroundings for the first time. Her purple pajama bottoms, with silver stars printed on them, brushed against the floor, and she wiped her eyes and squinted in the dark, trying to focus. The weight of sleep tried to impress itself upon her shoulders. Sky never realized how tired she was, until now, when it took concentration just to stay balanced. It was then, in the moment she had stopped to catch herself again, that Sky heard Kurt.  
  
"Mutter Gottes."  
  
She stumbled over to his open door, and stood for one peaceful moment, smiling at the back of his head in silence, paying some sort of homage or respect. He was undoubtedly praying, kneeling at the side of his bed, hands folded in front of his lowered head. She decided to let him finish before saying anything. When he lifted his head, and stood up, Sky took a step into the door.  
  
"Guten Abend, Kurt."  
  
He turned around, and faced her, a sweet smile crossing his features.  
  
"Guten Abend, frauline."  
  
Kurt Wagner was one of few purely good people Sky had ever met. He knew exactly how to make anyone smile with one of his many jokes, even if it was cheesy. He deserved more than what life had given him, but he never regretted anything he was, Sky respected that. Though, she had to admit that when she first met him, he had surprised her, and nearly made her feint in a fit of hysterical fear. On the outside he looked like a demon, blue and fierce. But nothing could be farther from the truth. Unwaveringly devoted to his faith, the only thing that probably kept him from insanity, Kurt was more like an angel; humble, sweet, and more giving than anyone could appreciate properly.  
  
He took a seat on his bed, crossing his legs Indian style, and waved for her to come in and sit down next to him. Sky did, passing the first bed in the room, in which a young boy Sky did not know was sleeping soundly, and they sat for a moment in silence. Sky twirled a few strands of auburn hair around her finger a few times, then broke the silence.  
  
"So, how are you and Marie doing?"  
  
Kurt frowned, looking down slightly, a sort of pain crossing his features.  
  
"She still refuses to talk to me about it. She's become distant, like.like something is troubling her."  
  
He sighed, in old frustration, and Sky put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come around. I'm sure whatever it is, it'll work itself out."  
  
She smiled encouragingly, and he hugged her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and his slow heartbeat against her chest.  
  
"Danke schön, Sky. You are so nice to me."  
  
Sky whispered in his ear.  
  
"You deserve more than kindness, Kurt. You deserve the love of the entire world."  
  
Sky let go, and they both sat back, in momentary silence again. It didn't seem like the right time to bring it up, but Sky couldn't help but ask now. It was her only chance.  
  
"Hey Kurt? Remember how I promised you and Marie that when I went on my first date, both of you would go?"  
  
Kurt smirked, and scooted closer to her.  
  
"Ya. I remember, you don't mean."  
  
Sky nodded, beginning to blush.  
  
"How would you like to take Marie to the movies tomorrow morning with Pyro and me?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kurt said with a large grin.  
  
"He asked you?"  
  
Sky nodded, and Kurt stood up, his tail swishing.  
  
"This is great, it'll give me a chance to do something with Marie. I'll go tell her now, I hope hasn't made plans. Oh Sky, I'm so happy for you, tomorrow will be a great day, I know it."  
  
He gave Sky one more enthusiastic hug before disappearing, no doubt teleporting to Marie and Sky's dorm, leaving behind a small whisp of dark blue smoke. 


End file.
